mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sky Patrol Galaxy
"It appears there is a whole galaxy out there. It must be so huge, I can't see the other side of it. And it's full of power stars. That big guy must have hid them here" -Luma, Super Mario Galaxy 6 The '''Sky Patrol Galaxy '''is the first galaxy traveled to in Super Mario Galaxy 6. Mario flies into it from a launch star after escaping form the exploding Peach Castle. After flying through some clouds and avoiding rocks, Mairo willl will land on the starting planet. This galaxy marks the return of the Cloud Flower, which is available for Mario to use on the Moon Star 2 level. Planets Starting Planet Peanut Planet Windmill Planet Shrinking Flipswitch Planet Acid Matter Planets Atomix Planet Tree Planets Enemies Goombas Paragoombas Octoombas Piranha Plants Sky Piranha Sky Chomp Missions The Great Escape Mario starts on the starting planet for this level. He should use the anti-gravity to get to the top of thw woer on the planet to get to the launch star. From there, he needs to collect 5 blue star chips to make two pull stars appear. Mario needs the pull star to get to the launch star. This launch star takes Mario to Windmill Planet. Mario should grab the rainbow star on the edge of the planet and use it to destroy the Sky Chomp, which drops the key to the indside of the windmill. Mario should climb up the windmill, which shifts into a 2-D perspective. At the top, there is a button which open the windmill, and blows him to the Shrinking Flipswitch Planet. Mario needs to activate all the flispswtiches while avoiding the gaps left by the disappearing tiles. After all the switches have been activated, the power star appears. Flaming Atmosphere Mario starts on the bottom of the starting planet. He needs to go into a tube, which takes him into a circular cave. He needs to make it to the other end of the cave, where he finds a tube that takes him near the tower on that planet. He should go up the tower, so he can use the launch star, which takes him to the Windmill Planet. On the Windmill Planet, Mario should go to the top of the windmill by using a staircase, and find a sling star. The sling star takes him to the bottom of the planet which has a small fortress like structure, and at the top of the structure is the launch star. This launch star takes Mario to the Acid Matter planets, where he sees a gaint acid creature rise out of the ground. The creature is the acid dragon Atomix. Atomix stars shooting fireballs, which lights the sky on fire. Mario needs to make it to the third Acid matter planet, where he finds the launch star to the Atomix Planet. On the Atomix Planet, Mario battles Atomix, and when he wins, gets the games second power star. Atomix Speed Run For this level, Mario needs to beat the Flmaing Atmosphere level in 4 minutes. Moon Star 1 This star is located on the bottom of the windmill planet where the launch star would be for the Flmaing Atmosphere level. Moon Star 2 This star is located in a divet in the cave in the starting planet. Moon Star 3 This star is located on the second tree plant after feeding a hungry luma on the first (the luma turns into the star, not the planet). Category:Fanon Category:Locations Category:Places Category:Galaxies